Needles and Pins
by Mandy0909
Summary: Kamiko Hamada was living peacefully in Meteor City, until she is attacked by a mysterious assassin. Surviving, she managed to create somesort of a relationship which results in the assassin experiencing emotions he has never felt before. With the approach of a new enemy, will their relationship end in tragedy or suceed happily? OC character.
1. Chapter 1

"You are to assassinate Kamiko Hamada, a teenage girl with not many fighting abilities. You should have a fairly easy job. I'll transfer the agreed amount of money after I've received word that the job is done."

Nodding, Illumi Zoldyck took the information folder, left the room quietly and headed for Meteor City, where he was told Kamiko Hamada would be. He had a feeling his client greatly despised this particular girl or else he would not have been hired. If he felt anything about having to kill an almost innocent girl, he certainly didn't show it.

* * *

Kamiko Hamada felt a cold shiver travel up her spine as she stood on a hill, looking out into the horizon. Since the sky was growing darker and darker, Kamiko walked back to the small cabin she was currently living in and began to prepare food supplies she had bought earlier from a traveling merchant.

However, as she reached for the cutting knife, the same shiver alerted her to something in the dark shadows of her own residence.

Slowly turning around and taking a step forward, she could make out an outline of someone, a man, standing and watching her in silence.

"Who are you?"

Without answering, the mysterious man disappeared without a sound, and reappeared behind Kamiko, pointing his sharpened claws at her throat and holding her wrists firmly in his right hand.

"Are you Kamiko Hamada?"

Deciding it was best to just tell the truth, she answered "Yes."

In a flash, the stranger with claws moved his hand at her throat to behead her, but just as fast, as though she was anticipating it, Kamiko ducked under his hand and wrenched her wrists out of his grasp in a split second.

Barely able to hide the shock of someone dodging his attack at point blank range with enough speed and strong enough to escape his grasp, he decided to use Rythmn Echo, leaving multiple after images in his wake as he stepped behind her and threw his yellow pins at her neck and heart. However, again, Kamiko followed his movements from the corner of her eye, turning to see sharp pins thrown at her. Dodging the first ones, she bent down, yanked open a secret cabinent, pulled out her sword and unshealthed it just in time to deflect the second round of pins thrown at her.

Glaring at the stranger who kept trying to kill her, Kamiko flashed behind him and for a change, didn't point her sword at his neck. Instead, she aimed at his heart. However, with his lightning fast reflexes, he managed to dodge a fatal hit and only took a shallow hit. Surprised again at the speed and reflexes of his target whom was said to have almost no fighting abilities, he turned to face the girl and slowly raised his hands in surrender.

He had a feeling continuing the fight with Nen would only have a negative effect. He was also curious about this single girl said to be completely vulnerable. He currently had no interest in his reward money.

Pulling back her sword, Kamiko stared skeptically at him before acknowloging his surrender and demanding he laid down all of his weapons on the small table in the corner.

Compling, he laid all of his pins down and turned to face her.

"Who are you?" Kamiko repeated her question.

"Illumi."

"Of the Zoldyck family?"

"Yes." He didn't even bother asking how she knew.

"Why are you here?"

"To kill you."

"Is someone paying you to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill me?

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Hmph. What makes you think you can?"

"I'm not. Even if I could kill you, you'd probably make me die with you. And, I'm not that interested in the money anymore."

"Not bad. But, yeah. I would."

"Who payed you to kill me?"

Instead of answering, Illumi seemed to produce the information folder from out of nowhere and showed it to Kamiko. Before she could grab it, however, he pulled it back and said "How do I know you won't kill me either?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kamiko almost snorted, but instead, she answered "I seriously doubt you'd die that easily since you're an assassin. Besides, I have no interest or plan to kill you and I'm hungry since I was interupted when I was about to cook dinner."

Reaching for the folder again, this time Illumi let her take it.

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you hungry?"

"No. I'll stay here a bit longer."

"Oh, alright. You can have your pins back." Kamiko decided to take a small risk that Illumi wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to attack her anymore. Taking out his phone, Illumi called his client saying the deal was off.

"WHAT?! Illumi, we had a deal!"

"And the deal is off. I am not interested anymore."

"You bastard... I'll increase the payment fee."

Turning around from the stove, Kamiko asked quietly to see Illumi's phone, which he decided there wasn't any real harm in letting her do so, so he agreed. Taking the phone, she said to the unaware and still seething man, almost scaring the shit out of him since it was completely unexpected:

"Hey, you're the one that's trying to have me killed, right?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey, are you the one that's trying to have me killed?"_

Kamiko's voice spoke coolly into the phone. Meanwhile, on the other side of the line, the speaker froze. However, Kamiko did not wait for a response since she already knew.

"Who are you?"

There was not a reply since the speaker was debating internally whether or not he should answer. Nevertheless, that was decided for him with Kamiko's next words.

"If you don't tell me, I'll come personally and torture you until you decide to answer my questions truthfully. If you still don't, then you'll die."

Both Illumi and the unknown client had a feeling that she was dead serious and very capable of keeping her word. Especially when the man knew she could find where he was with time. A bit curious, Illumi had taken his phone back for a second and put his client on speaker, allowing both Illumi and Kamiko to hear what he said. Kamiko didn't really mind; he was Illumi's client anyways.

"Masao. My name is Masao."

"Why are you trying to have me killed?"

"Because you killed my brother."

"...Two weeks ago, right?" Kamiko wasn't really sure so she asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Masao felt a little irritated that this girl almost hadn't remember murdering his brother. When the other end of the call responded, however, this time it was Illumi who spoke.

"If she killed your brother, why did you tell me she was a defenseless girl?"

Kamiko raised her eyebrows at that. _Defenseless? _Masao hesitated before answering.

"I thought you would reject the job if I told you she was strong. She could have killed you as well. All of the other people I hired have died because of her."

"I am not that weak. Lying to me just made things worse. If she killed me, then that would have been the last thing she would have done in her life. But that doesn't matter, because, as I said before, the deal is off."

With that, Illumi hung up and now the air was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Dismissing that, Kamiko turned back around and continued making dinner, as of nothing life threatening just happened. Illumi, however, was cautious and didn't let the matter drop.

"Who are you?"

Turning around, again, Kamiko stared blankly at him and said,

"Why are you asking that? I confirmed I am Kamiko Hamada."

"How'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Long story. There's really no need for you to know. I said I wasn't going to kill you, unless you try to kill me. My story of where I learned to fight won't really help you if you try to kill me."

Illumi considered this for a while and responded with:

"Are you an assassin?"

This, Kamiko hesitated in responding.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me."

"Look, if you want to know if I'm an assassin that badly, you'll have to stick around for a while. Then you'll understand why I'm not telling you."

"Fine, but I'm staying here."

Normally, Illumi had no problems finding a temporary stay, but this girl intrigued him; usually, he had no such feelings about any females. Now that he looked closer, he could see that she was slim and quite beautiful, despite a scar he saw the her forearm. Her hair, even though tied in a high ponytail, had a smooth and silky texture from what Illumi could see. Her eyes were very dark, almost black, but not quite. Like him, her face was perfectly symmetrical and she was neither too tall nor short.

Little did Illumi know that Kamiko felt intrigued by him as well and thought him equally attractive.

"Fine. You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch. I feel safer this way so just take the bed."

"Fine."

"Are you hungry? I just finished making dinner while we were talking. And don't worry. I didn't poison the food, although I'm fairly sure you could taste it if I ever did."

Seeing Illumi nod, Kamiko grabbed two plates and scooped out spaghetti noodles onto each plate with the same portion each.

Unable to stop herself, since this was the first time anyone ever tasted her cooking, Kamiko blurted,

"Is it good?"

Her food had always tasted fine to her, although the first few times were diasterous.

"Yes."

Illumi noticed a small smile form on Kamiko's lips as she dug into her own plate after giving him and herself a glass of water. For some odd reason, her small smile made a warm feeling grow inside Illumi. Although he dismissed it almost immediately.

* * *

Do y'all think that the story's moving along too fast? Please be honest and review! Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
